my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Crackle
Page by Boss182. Do Not edit without permission. Info A marriage quirk between Flame and Discharge. Skills * Fire Fist: The user engulfs their hand in burning flames to attack with up close or fire the flames off of the users hands. ** Flame Gatling: The user shoots fireballs out of their hands while punching. * Fire Feet: The user lights their legs on fire to attack with up close or fire it for more range. ** Flame Jump: The user uses the flames to increase jump height and movement speed. ** Flame Rocket: The user uses their flames to propel themselves up or forward. * Flame Whip: The user creates long line of flames and when they hit their target the impact will be explosive. * Inhale: The user can inhale all types of fire and adds the power on top of his next few moves. Max power increase is up to 125%. * Dragon's Breath: The user lights the inside of them on fire and them shoots out a long stream of flames that could melt metal. * Flame Bomb: The user charges up a big ball of flames and them unleashes the attack which will cause terrible burns and a big bang. Ultimate Moves (Flame) * Full Flame Body: The user lights their entire body on fire making it almost impossible to attack hand-to-hand. * Dragon's Wraith: The user creates a pire of flames that reaches into the sky. After that pire is created the flame pire twists and consumes the user causing them to increase all their power by 300%. While in this stage the user is almost unstoppable. Lasts for 50 minutes or until the user beats/finishes what made them go into the form in the first place. User passes out for 3 days after the effect wears off. The user can consume target's body heat while in this state. * Dragon Flare: The user creates a dragon out of the flames they create. The dragon acts as another creature and listens to the user. Only lasts for 15 minutes. * Blast Breath: Fires an incredibly strong flame breath that incinerates anything in its path. Makes the user unable to use his quirk for 5 minutes after use. * Flame King: The user concentrates all of the fire into the core of their body. The heat of the fire can melt rock. The fire is bright Red. Lasts for 2 minutes. After use the user cannot use fire for three days. Part 2 * Lightning Fist: The user consumes their hands in electricity for extra attack. ** Zap Gatling: Covers the user's arms in electricity and punches at incredible speeds. * Lightning Legs: The user consumes their legs in electricity for increased movement and power. ** Current Ride: The user can ride on electric currents to move. * Lightning Shot: Fires bolts of lightning out of the user's body. * Lightning Rod: The user targets a target and electricity will strike the user from any direction. * Sparkle Taste: The user can inhale all types of electricity and adds the power on top of his next few moves. Max power increase is up to 200%. The user can also restore energy when eating electricity. * Zap Breath: The user breathes out a power electric beam that deals incredible damage. * Shock Whip: The user creates long whips of electricity to attack with destructive power. * Shock Bomb: The user charges up a big ball of electricity and them unleashes the attack which will cause the target to be paralyzed. * Energy Eye: Allows the user to see any type of energy through walls and other objects. Ultimate Moves (Discharge) * Full Energy Body: The user covers their entire body with electricity making it hard to fight hand-to-hand. * Energy Prison: The user creates a prison out of electricity making it almost impossible for the target to escape but the user cannot use their quirk while the prison is active. * Shock Wings: The user creates wings out of lightning that allows them to fly on the electrical currents in the air. * Lightning King: The user concentrates all of the electricity into the core of their body. The air and any object within 15 meters of the user will be electrified. Lasts 2 minutes. Cannot use electricity for 3 days after the effect ends. Combo Moves * Fusion Breath: Fires a strong blast of electricity and fire from his mouth. Cause both the effects from "Zap Breath" and "Dragon's Breath". * Crackling Fists: He covers his hands with fire and electricity. The attack power is stronger than both versions. ** Crackle Gatling: Shoots fireballs that are consumed with electricity. * Crackle Feet: Consume his feet with both fire and electricity. * Crackle and Spark: Fires a powerful flame blast and follows up with a lightning strike soon after. * Crackle Whips: The user creates whips out of fire and electricity to attack large areas. * Boom Bomb: Creates a giant ball of fire and electricity. After use Natsu loses almost all of his energy. * Giga Breath: Fires the Blast Breath and the Zap breath at the same time then fires the Fusion Breath. They then will all come together and cause epic destruction. Strengths The user can use both powers at the same time. The user is immune to any fire weaker then their own. The user's quirk becomes stronger constantly based on the emotions of the user. Weaknesses The user's power becomes a bit unstable when using both sides. Fire stronger then their own can cause minor damage. The user can only use fire/lightning for a limited amount of time.Category:Emitter Quirks Category:Quirks Category:Marriage Quirks